Marcarita
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior/student) Khai (superior) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (father) Vados (sister) Cus (sister) Martinu (sister) Whis (brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 11. She is the attendant and martial arts teacher of Belmod. She is also one of the Great Priest's daughters. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Marcarita is a tall female angel, she greatly resembles Vados but she kept her hair as twin ponytails with a small bang on each of her forehead. She wears the standard angel attire, with purple sleeves, a black cuirass with the same orange and white decorations as Belmod, and a red sash. Like other angels she wields a scepter with a floating gem on it Personality She's always giving her opinion to the gods she serves, Khai and Belmod, that they aren't strict enough, and they apparently often listen to her, given the relatively high Mortal Level of Universe 11. She has a unique talking style of ending her sentences with a extremely polite speech form (ですます, desumasu at the end of each sentence). Whis uses this speech form when talking to her, implying he makes fun of her by doing this. She is also quite arrogant and proud of her Universe as demonstrated when she declares Toppo's victory and suggests Universe 7 should forfeit, adding a mock question at the end, which an annoyed Whis calls her out on. Like her fellow angels, except for Cus (and possibly Whis and Vados), she has no attachment to her universe as shown when she calmly remarks there are only four Pride Troopers left, after six are eliminated. This was due to knowing that she would not be affected if Universe 11 were to be erased by the two versions of Zen-Oh. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Marcarita watches the Zen Exhibition Match, and arrogantly suggests Goku should surrender when Toppo has him in a crushing Bear Hug. She is later seen with Belmod, who uses her staff to communicate with the other Gods of Destruction, with the exception of Beerus. Marcarita is the last to transport her team to the World of Void. She watches the Tournament of Power in silence, and only comments after six of the ten Pride Troopers were eliminated, commenting that there are only four left. Power Being Belmod's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Marcarita is stronger than him, making her the strongest being in Universe 11. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Voice actors *Japanese: '''Ai Sasaki' *English: TBA Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Marcarita's name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Marcarita's name is a pun of the alcoholic drink: margarita. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Females Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings